Djur
Djur (ズール Zūru) is a boss character from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. A member of the Begnion Occupational Army, he is in charge of the Umono prison camp in Daein. Character Data Boss Stats Normal Mode Biorhythm Strategy Djur fights you with a 1-2 range Storm Sword, which is moderately powerful, with 9 Might. Finish him off with a well-placed blow with one of your characters that can do damage to him. The reason why he falls is because he uses his personal guard to defend himself, allowing the labor camp to be breached. Finish him off fast, because his "guard" will try to kill your weaker units. He has good stats, with 20 defense. Magic is preferred to deal the finishing blow, using Thani on him would take down at least 75% of his health, or depending on how strong Micaiah is, you could possibly kill him in one blow. Also, if Zihark has Adept and a Brave Sword with some training, he can do 4 hits 8x, which will finish him off, but waste good uses of the Brave Sword. He is also the first time you see a Storm Sword. All in all, he is a moderately strong boss for your level. On Hard, he can be a pain to kill, because usually you have to use "experience hogs" like Muarim and Tormod to kill him, which can be a waste of valuable EXP, because the laguz royals can best Muarim easily and Tormod, as well as Muarim, have very small amounts of time to be used. Alternatively, due to the fact that the chapter he is a boss of is a "Seize" mission, he cannot move from his spot on the "Seize"-able tile on the map. Therefore, while the aforementioned "Experience Hogs" take the hits (Muarim, Tormod, Volug, Sothe), after he breaks all 20 uses of his Storm Sword, any unit who can attack for greater than 20 damage (usually Jill and Nolan due to the nature of axes, but any other unit that's trained works as well) can attack with impunity, while gaining decent amounts of experience in the process. Jill and Nolan are both recommended units to use in Hard Mode due to their good growths, and training them can make the Dawn Brigade chapters in Chapter 3 (3-7, 3-12, 3-13) much easier. Quotes Battle Conversations *'Default' Djur: Errrrrrgh...! Blundering through like a bull in a china shop... Come closer, so I can shatter your ambition like glass! I will beat into your very bones just who rules this land! *'Vs. Micaiah' Micaiah: We are the Daein Liberation Army! We demand you free the hostages...or face the consequences! Djur: Of all the ridiculous... All of you pigs from Daein will be our slaves 'til you die! It's your destiny. What need have swine for freedom? Swine are happier being kept...and consumed. Micaiah: If that's how you really feel, then... Death Quote Gallery File:FE10 Armor Sword (Djur).png|Djur's battle model as an Armor Sword in Radiant Dawn. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc